Donkaen
Donkaen is the main leader of the Jakaens. His original form is a four-headed dragon, but is usually seen as a giant living fire resting in a cauldron Character History War of the Human and the Jakaens Donkaen, the head of a fire tribe, saw the humans' selfish use of fire and set up war. He also had Jokaen as his top commander. When Donkaen realized Jokaen tried to make peace with humans, he saw this as an act of betrayal and set up a plan for him to be sealed by humans. Donkaen was soon sealed by a legendary warrior with the Ryudouken, powered by the Blue Orbs. Rescue Fire Donkaen was released from his ice seal by a global warming. He made a lair at a den and divided his powers among the three Jakaen commanders: Chukaen, Sakaen, and Ukaen . He sent them to make humans suffer with Extreme Fires. But they were always defeated by Rescue Fire. Donkaen often punished them by torturing the commanders under coldness. One of the Jakaen commanders, Ukaen, suggested that Donkaen lends some of his own power. Donkaen fed his power into Ukaen and warned him it'll kill him if not controlled properly. Turned out Ukaen couldn't full control it, so Donkaen made him retreat. Later, he placed the power in Ukaen's dragon staff. Nevertheless, the Jakaen commander lost. Rescue Fire managed to locate its cave between three volcanoes, thanks to their robot, Q-Suke. Tatsuya Homura (Fire-1) and Asuka Taiga reached their first. Donkaen finally met Tatsuya, having heard of many stories about him. Asuka, using her scanner, realized the ancient sword, Ryudouken was hidden behind. Tatsuya opened up a hole in Donkaen where Asuka grabbed the Ryudouken with her gadget and handed it to Fire-1. Donkaen was ticked and caused an earthquake around Tateishi City. However, the ancient hero's Soul of Justice and Tatsuya's rescue soul turned Ryudouken in X-Basher and transformed Fire-1 into Fire-1X. Donkaen decided to settle the fight on the surface and rose up out of the cave. Tatsuya combined Fire Dragon and X-Dragon into Rescue King, fending off Donkaen's fireballs. Donkaen then grabbed the three Jakaen commanders and absorbed them to assume his dragon, though incomplete as he lacked his three additional heads. Though Rescue King then finished off Donkaen with the X-Crash, the attack reducing him to a small fire, Donkaen and the three commanders survived and relocated to another cave. Sending the Jakaen commanders to release Jokaen, now an insane lunatic, Donkaen leaves the group's activities in Jokaen's hands while he travels to the center of the Earth to restore his power within the magma. By the time Jokaen regained his sanity and learned the truth, Donkaen emerges in his dragon form and sends him falling into the lava. When the Rescue Fire team gain all the pearls, absorbing his commanders to regain his full power, Donkaen resolves to use the sun to kill all human life on Earth. Though weakened, Fire 1 spares Donkaen's life and instead freezes him while promising to keep the Earth save. Through frozen while drifting off into space, skeptical of his opponent's words, Donkaen threatens Fire 1 to honor his promise. Forms - Large Fire in a Cauldron= Donkaen's usual form in the series. - Dragon= An incomplete version of Donkaen's original form, lacking the three heads. - Four-Headed Dragon= Donkaen's original and powered-up form. This form was seen near the end of the series when Donkaen added the Jakaen commanders as his three additional heads. }} Notes Portrayal * Donkaen was voiced by the late Daisuke Gouri in episodes 1-31. After Gouri passed away on January 17, 2010, Ryūzaburō Ōtomo took over Gouri's place as Donkaen for the final 4 episodes of the series. Behind the Scenes * to be added References